Headgirl and Headboy?
by dracoshott28
Summary: This is another Hermoine and Draco headgirl and headboy thing. This is my first fic.....I hope you like it...Please leave comments.. oh and I don't own anything! I wish I did though!O yah i own Davie.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

_Where is that dang thing?_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Slap...

_Yes I hit it! Oh my god! What time is it?_

My eyes flickered open...

_Oh my god! It's 8:15...I have to get dressed and be ready by nine so Mr. Weasley can pick me up by 9._

I immediately started running around. Underwear, bra, jean, top. Then I jumped for a quick shower and washed my hair. I was pulling on my jeans at 8:45.

_Man only 15 minutes to put my make up on._

I rushed down the stairs at 8:59. Since this is my last time seeing my parents till Christmas. I decided to give them a hug and a kiss and made an early pep talk. It was August 1st and I was leaving to spend the last month of summer vacation with my two best friends.

Poof...all of sudden I see a man covered in soot coming out over the fire place.

_"_Mr. Weasley! How nice it is to see you!" and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Hermione!" replied Mr.Weasley."Let's hit the fireplace!"

"OK. Mum and Dad I love you. See you this Christmas!" and with that I gave them both a kiss on the cheek. I stepped into the fire place and felt the familiar whirling as I landed into the Weasely's living room. As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace I was bombarded.

"Mione! I'm so glad to see you!" said Harry and Ron giving me a bone crushing hug that knocked me back on the ground.

"It's great to see both of you, too! And I love you guys so much but can you get off of me! I think you broke something." Right then they both got off of me and helped me up but as soon as I got up, I was once again knocked over. I looked down to see who it was. Well it was definitely another red head friend.

"Hi, Ginny! It's wonderful to see you too."

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you. I have so much to tell you!" and with that said Ginny slowly got off of me. I looked around to make sure no other red heads would bombard me and the precociously got up. As I got up I looked up at the two 17 year-old boys in front of me. Gosh they're grown. Harry still with his jet black messy hair has a muscular build and is about 6'1. Ron is about 6'2 and also has a slightly less muscular build. Both of the boys have grown up to be in the top 3 hottest guys in the school and lucky me I have them as my best friends. Ginny has also grown-up, her being 16 with a nice bust and ass. She's now about 5'8 and is very skinny.

"So, Ginny, am I staying with you again?"

"Of course." So I followed her up the stairs that were oh so familiar. This was almost like a second home to me by now. We reached her room and I dropped my stuff down and jumped on the extra bed. I patted the spot next to me signaling for Ginny to come sit with me.

"So spill! What's happened?" I asked.

"Ok. Well I went clubbing with a friend on that lives on this street, and well you won't believe who I ran into!"

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini! Well he and I got our freak on..." and with that she winked at me.

"Well are you guys going out!" I asked.

"I don't know. We haven't like really talked about it."

**Ring. Ring**

_O crap! I forgot to unpack my cell!_

I rushed over to try and get my cell...Oh yes I caught it on it's last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mione!"

"Oh, hi mum! What's up?"

"Um...hunny."My mum's voice was a bit uneasy." Can you floo back over here please?"

"Sure, mum. I'll be there in a few minutes." And with that I hung up.

_I wonder what's going on._

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, but my mom just called and asked me to floo back home. It must be really important."

"It's ok. We'll continue this talk later. "She replied. With that I rushed downstairs and to the fireplace. I took some floo powder and put it in the fire place. Once again I go the weird sensation of swirling around. I landed in my living room this time. I looked up and wasn't hugged or kissed or even knocked over. I was just given frowns. I ran over to my mum.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione, we have something very important to tell you. You might want to sit down."

"Ok."

"Hermione..."


	2. I'm what?

"Hermoine, you're adopted." Said my mum.

_This is what I've always dreaded and it's finally happening._

"Hermoine, hunny, are you ok?" asked mum.

"Uh…..yes I am. Who's my real family?"

_Well, since I'm adopted I think I should know._

"You're a Zabini. Your real name is Hermoine Sabrina Zabini. You're the twin sister of Blaise Zabini. His family wants you to come to live with them right now. I've already sent a notice for the Weaselys to send your stuff to their mansion. I'm really sorry, Hermoine." My foster mum said.

_After 16 years I thought I knew her. Man this sucks ass._

"So am I leaving now?" I asked.

"Yes, you're. I'm afraid we won't see each other again." My foster mum said between sobs.

" O, mum!" I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll always love you. Thank you so much for everything!" With that I ran over to my foster father and gave him a hug and a kiss too.

"Well,……..you must be going…..now….Ms. Zabini…..is….waiting for you at the mansion." My foster mum said now screaming and shaking with her sobs. With that I stepped into the fireplace and screamed Zabini manor.

_Wow….this place is amazing……it's huge……Probably worth 20 million pounds._

"Hi, Hermoine. Welcome to your new house where you will be staying for the next month." Said Ms.Zabini. She was about 5'8 and very nice and lean. She had pretty shoulder length black hair, and she had the prettiest face. She had blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean and that you could tell were filled with happiness most of the time.

"Hi, Ms. Zabini."

"Please and I know this is awkward but call me mum."

"ok,….mum. This place is drop dead gorgeous."

"Thanks. Would you like a tour?" my new found mum asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She took me around the house and what I saw awed me. I had 5 kitches one on each level, 10 bathrooms 2 on each level, and at least 30 rooms.

"Lastly on the 5th level is your room, Hermoine." My mum said. I stepped into the place where I would be living for the holidays and for the rest of the month. I looked around and was amazed seeing a dark blue room with thick dark blue curtains and stars painted on the ceiling. It reminded me of my room where I used to live, except for it was bigger with a queen size bed instead of a double and a desk, with my apple computer already set up.

"Wow. This is amazing. This house is amazing. Everything is amazing." I ran over to her and gave her a hug. After that moment I had to know something, where was my twin brother.

"Where's Blaise?" I asked.

"Oh, your brother is downstairs in a study with his best friend Draco." Said mum.

_Oh god! I have to deal with him already. I really want to see my brother though. Oh gosh what to do.._

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Sure let me take you right down." With those words said she lead me down past the 1st floor into the basement and down a corridor where I saw my brother play wizard's chess.

"Blaise, honey, come here for a quick moment." She called. As soon as she called I heard a shuffle and saw a huge boy coming my way. About 6'1 he had black hair and soft green eyes, he was long and muscular, plus a very cute boyish face.

"Hi." He said in a very nice but stern voice.

"Hi, Blaise. I heard we're twins. Which 1 one of us is older?"

"I am. By like 2 minutes but I'm still older." He said with a snicker. I giggled along with him.

"But naturally I'm smarter and more responsible and I got the good looks." I retorted. I felt like I had known my whole life which I kinda had, but I felt the mood ease up so much.

"Yah the 1st 2 things are true but I think the 3rd one was split in half." He said as he looked at me. I had grown up. I was curvy and nice C-cup with and had a nice ass that went along with my six pack. I also had my hair straigtened and it was down to the end of my shoulder blades, and about 5'8.

"Ok, you got me. The good looks were split." With that I gave my big brother a hug. I felt so comfortable already.

"Why don't you meet my best friend?" He said. "Draco!"

_Oh god! The ferret boy. Do I really have to see him? I was actually in a good mood. Now he has to come and ruin it. Well at least I can rub it in his face I'm a pureblood. That's gonna be nice._

"Hi, mudblood. What are you doing here?" Said that cold voice that I had heard so many times before.

"hey, mate, don't call my little sister that!" Yelled Blaise.

"Sorry, mate. I forgot. How are you doing, know-it-all?" said Malfoy.

"Save it, ferret boy. You don't wanna be near me and I don't wanna be near you so I'm going to my room on the 5th floor. Bye Blaise!" with that I marched off to my room, about 6 flights of stairs up.


	3. Before school

As I got up to my room. I was somewhat happy to finally be alone to finally be able to have some privacy after everything that's happened and just think.

_Gosh, I wish Harry was here. I rather have him watch out for me then Ron. Ron's my boyfriend even though no one knows it. We're going to wait till the last day of summer holiday to announce it but I'm not sure if I'll survive till then._

FLASHBACK:

We were in the Gryffindor tower and it was late at night so no one else was in the common room except for me and Ron.

"So, babe how was your day?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual. What about yours?"

"Oh, mine was pretty usual until I caught Seamus staring at you. YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU! YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A FLING AREN'T YOU!" he was getting angry and I was scared. I knew Ron had a bad temper but I didn't know it was that bad.

"No, we aren't Ron. You know I would never cheat on you. He probably just has a crush on me." That's when I could see the real anger and jealousy in his eyes. I got up from the couch where I was sitting next to him and went to sit in an arm chair.

"DON'T LIE, BITCH! I'VE HEARD THE RUMORS! AND DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" He walked over and slapped me so hard that I fell on to the ground.

"Get up, you whore." He said so calmly that it scared me. I immediately knew there was something else coming. As soon as I stood up he slapped me so hard I fell back to the ground.

"Good night." Is the last thing he said and then he walked upstairs to the dormitory, leaving me bleeding and heartbroken that I was dating a monster that I thought was a perfect boyfriend.

END OF FLASHBACK

Since then that scene had repeated itself in real life and in my head. I would have a pretty beat up body if it weren't for magic…….healing them quicker then they would have.

Ring.Ring.

_Ugh….my cell phone again._

I ran over.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mya!"

"Jesse! I'm so glad to hear from you!" Jesse is my best friend and she's also a witch but she goes to Lindheim Academy in Germany.

"Jesse, you won't believe what happened in the last 12 hours!"

"What happened?" she just had to know so I explained the whole story.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"Yah…you know what we've been on the phone for like an hour and I'm really tired. Sorry Jesse. I love you! Talk to you tomorrow."

"Sleep tight. Love you too." And with that I hung up. Oh, I want a nice hot shower so badly. So I walked into the connecting bathroom and turned on the water and started to strip. I looked into the mirror and looked at the beautiful angel that was tattooed on my back. It was of an angel in white gown holding a blue rose. I jumped into the shower and all my muscles relaxed, and I felt like I was on a cloud. I got out and put on short shorts and a belly shirt and lay down in my new bed. That's when I noticed an owl outside my window. A white owl……wait that's Harry's owl!

I ran out of bed and opened the window. I took the note off of Hedwig's ankle and gave her some treats. I couldn't wait to open the letter.

Dear Myna,

What happened today? Where are you? Why couldn't you stay? I was so glad to see you but the next minute you were rushing back out of the house and all your stuff was sent away. I really miss you……so does Ron. He told me about you 2. As long as you don't forget about me it's ok. Write back soon please.

Love always,

Harry

As soon as I read it I knew I should answer all his questions but I didn't but I was going to write back to him.

Dear Harry,

No matter how old you get you'll never really change will you? Always curious about the world. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to answer these questions yet. I'm still trying to realize everything that has happened today. I will tell you on the train ok? How could I forget about you? I will never forget about the boy who lived. Let's keep in touch.

Love always,

Myna

With that I sent the letter off with Hedwig. I hope he won't be mad. I'm just glad it wasn't Ron or else it might've been a howler and that wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

_Gosh I feel so worn out and it's 11:30. Ugh….._

As soon as I laid my head on the pillow I was knocked out. The next few days went by very slowly. I couldn't find the kitchens at one point and I even couldn't find Blaise because he continued to change what bedroom he was sleeping in. It was now a week after I had moved in and somewhat settled in. I had just gotten dressed and I was wearing a black mini skirt and a blue shirt saying I'm not listening.

"Blaise! Where are you?" It was another morning where he had changed from the bedroom next to me to another bedroom, and where that other bedroom was I still wasn't sure of.

"I'm right here, mione." (A/N I'm sorry if this is moving to fast. Like him using a nickname.) He called and I looked down to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Big bro, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, I believe we are going to a quidditch game."

"No……" I said in my saddest whiniest voice. "I don't want to. Let's do something fun. Like go swimming in the pool. Please." Now my voice was angelic.

"Oh and can I invite a friend?"

"Sure. I'll meet you down at the pool in a hour." said Blaise.

"Ok, ciao!" With that I ran off to go get my cell and invite my best friend over.

PHONE CALL

"Jesse! Hi do you want to come over?"

"Sure! Where do you live?"

"Zabini Mansion."

"Ok, I'll floo over in a second." She replied.

"Bring your swimsuit."

"ok! Bye!" she said.

"Ciao!"

I turned around and stood at my fire place. I waited about a minute when I saw a person fall out of the fireplace.

"Jesse! I'm so happy to see you! I was getting ready to go insane, without you." I screamed and ran over to hug her.

"I'm so glad to see you to mya!" She looked around for a second. "So this is where your living now. Much bigger and nice than the other place."

"Thanks. Let's get changed we're supposed to meet my big brother at the pool in 30 minutes." We started to change. I was wearing a happy bunny string bikini. It was black with a picture of a blue bunny saying I love boys, they're stupid. Jesse was wearing one that was also black but with a pink bunny saying cute but psycho. As soon as were done changing and putting our hair up we only had 5 minutes to spare.

"Come on! We only have 5 minutes to spare and knowing this house it'll take us the whole five minutes." I said and we rushed down 4 flights of stairs to an outdoor pool.

As soon as I walked out, I saw someone else besides Blaise. I saw Malfoy.

_Do I have to deal with him right now?_

"Hey, ferret boy!" I said.

"Oh, bushtail!" he replied.

"Can't you guys get along!" screamed Blaise. "Who's your friend mione?" He said looking at Jesse.

"Oh, this is my best friend Jesse. Jesse this is my brother Blaise." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm her BIG brother by the way." He said acting superior.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaise." Jesse replied.

"Um….can I talk to you alone, Blaise?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. So we walked back into the house.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING FERRET BOY!" I asked and yelled.

"Well, I figured since you could have a friend over I could too."

"But you know we don't get along."

"Well, you guys will have too since you have another 2 weeks of him coming over and chilling."

"Fine." So we walked back outside and found Malfoy soaking wet and climbing out of the pool, and Jesse standing with an evil grin on her face without a drop of water on her.

"What happened?" I said trying to suppress laughter.

"Well…"Jesse began. "Draco over here was trying to push me into the pool. So when he got me really close to the edge I tripped him and he fell in. You should've seen his face it was hilarious." I walked over to Jesse.

"Nice, Jesse. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Malfoy getting beat at his own game." I giggled at the last part and so did she. Well all of a sudden I feel my feet off the ground and I turn around to see my big brother holding me and walking towards the pool.

"Blaise, please let go! Please put me down! Don't drop me into the pool. Please-!" I was cut off by the water hitting my face. He had thrown me into the 3 meter part which was about the middle. The deepest part was the 18 feet which is where our 3 water slides came down. Plus past the water slides was our actual size quidditch field.

I swam up and my head reached the surface. I took a big breath of air and then put my hair in a ponytail.

"Blaise, you're so dead! I'm gonna kill you." I threatened him. I swam over to the side of the pool and got out. I ran over to my brother and gave him a big hug getting him all wet.

"Is that your revenge? Giving me a wet hug?" he asked.

"No, not anywhere close." I replied. I didn't plan on getting him back until school started. We spent or morning and till 3in the afternoon playing in the water and going down the slides.

"I'm starving….I haven't eaten anything all day." I complained. "Why don't we go get something to eat inside? Who's craving Mexican?" I asked. Everyone agreed so we walked in.

"I'll go tell the house elves to make some quesadillas." Said Blaise. I had given up on SPEW like the 2nd year of it.

"Ok. We'll be waiting." I replied and he walked out of the room. We stood there in silence for a 2 minutes waiting for Blaise to come back.

"It's ready." He walked back in carrying a platter full of chicken and cheese quesadillas.

"Who's hungry?" All 3 of us rushed over and got a quesadilla.

"These are so good……Yum…" Is all we could say while we were stuffing our faces.

About 20 minutes later and 2 huge quesadillas later, I was so full. We were all sitting out sunbathing on the deck by the pool. An hour later someone made proposal.

"Hey, why don't we go flying?" Malfoy asked.

"Mate, that's the best idea you've had all day." Replied Blaise. "Come on, girls. It'll be fun."

"Ok, I guess so." We replied. "Let's go change and take a showers first." We said.

"Ok, but be back down here in an hour." Blaise said. So we rushed up 4 flights of stairs and I showed her where the 2nd bathroom on that floor was, and we both took showers. I pulled on some dark jeans and a light blue shirt that had black words saying Brunettes are like smarter Blondes. The Jesse walked in with jeans and a shirt saying Brunettes may be smarter but Blondes have more fun. We both had our hair in ponytails only hers was blonde and we both had on our Reeboks.

"Come on. Let's go." So we rushed downstairs and we planned to sneak up on the boys so we were very quietly heading towards the deck till we heard them talking.

"Shhhh…let's listen in on them." I said and she nodded.

"So, what do you think of my little sister?" Blaise asked.

"Mate, she's grown into a woman, but she still has her old personality. I don't think she'll ever believe that I've changed. Well I haven't really changed but I'm not like my father. I'm not mad for bowing down to Voldemort. I wish he were dead, so I could be free. She'll never like me, I feel like she's so close minded." Said Malfoy.

"I understand you mate. I'll try to talk to her, but I'll tell you this even though your good looking you're gonna have to work a lot harder to win her over. I mean I trust you but she won't be up to the idea so much." Replied Blaise. After that I signaled her to walk in with me.

"Hey, boys!" Jesse said. "Ready to go flying?"

"Hell yea!" said the boys in unison. I couldn't call them boys really since they were both taller then me. Malfoy about 6'3 also had a very muscular build with a nice tan that was there year round and a six pack. I couldn't say he wasn't bad looking but he was Malfoy.

"So who's gonna be on a broom with who?" Malfoy asked.

"Well mate, since Jesse has already pushed you into the pool. I don't think it's safe to ride with her because she might push you off the broom and fly around by herself. So I'll fly with Jesse and you and mione can fly together." Said Blaise.

"BLAISE! Do I have to fly with him? It's ok with me if he gets pushed off his broom." I yelled.

"Now, mione! That's not nice. He's changed and he hasn't argued about it. Please just ride with him." Blaise pleaded.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. I walked over to Malfoy.

"Can we start over? Please Hermione. We can call each other by our first names and stuff. We're forming a truce anyways since we both know we're gonna be heads this year because we got the letter a week ago."

FLASHBACK:

I had just woken up and it was about 9:00 a.m. when I heard a tapping noise on my window.

_What's going on this early in the morning?_

I stood up and walked over to the window. I saw a grey owl hovering in the air. I opened and got a breeze of fresh air, while the owl flew in.

"So what do we have here?" I asked the owl. I took the parchment off and gave the owl some treats and sent it off on its way. I opened the letter.

Dear Ms. Zabini,

We're pleased to inform you that you've made head girl. You will meet on the train for more information on your duties. We will see you and Mr.Malfoy on the train.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore and Mcgongall(I don't know how to spell.)

"Yes. I made it!" I immediately rushed downstairs and showed my mum and when I turned around to see Blaise and Malfoy standing there and Malfoy had the same letter.

_Great a whole year with him……._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I guess, we should." I shook his hand. Then he swung his leg over the broom and instructed me to do the same.

"You might want so hold on." Draco said. So I put my arms around his 6-pack which I could feel through his shirt. As soon as we lifted off the ground I had to hold on tighter so I wouldn't slip off.

"You alright, Hermoine?" Draco asked.

"Yah, I'm fine, but you know what would be more fun?" I asked.

"No, what?" he replied.

"If you let me drive."

"Hell no. Knowing you, you would try to kill me." He replied.

"Well I tried the easy way but it won't seem to work, so let's try it the hard way."I said.

Thanx for the reviews. I need more to keep updating. Love you guys!


	4. Clubbing

"_If you let me drive."_

"_Hell no. Knowing you, you would try to kill me." He replied._

"_Well I tried the easy way but it won't seem to work, so let's try it the hard way." I said._

So at that moment I stood up on the broom. He becoming terrified that I would fall off stood up also.

"Hermione, please sit down right now. Here take my hand." He outstretched his hand and I acted to grab it but instead pushed him off the broom, jumped down, and sped downwards to catch him.

"See how much easier it would've been if you had just let me drive in the 1st place, but thanks for the laugh. I really needed it,"I said helping him back on the broom.

"Where do you want to fly now?" I asked.

"Let's go fly over the waterslide, bush." Draco pointed over to the three water slides that we had played in earlier.

"Ok, you might want to hold on though, just cuz im chick doesn't mean I can't drive." I giggled. We sped around and did loopy-loops for the next hour, until we were both close to throwing up.

"Ok, I'm going down now. You can fly on your own but this girl isn't throwing up. Do you see Blaise anywhere?" I said as we landed safely back where we had began.

"Yah, they're getting ready to land in 5,4,3,2,1," replied Draco. I quickly ran over to Blaise and Jesse.

"Come on, Jesse, we're going to go upstairs so you can floo home and get stuff to sleepover. Ok?" I told her.

"Sure." We rushed upstairs and into my room. She jumped into the fireplace and screamed Jesse's house. I sat there patiently waiting on my bed thinking about what had happened during this afternoon. I mean I actually laughed and had fun with Draco. Weird…….but he seems like a good person I can just hang out with, I mean you never know. After 5 minutes I heard a tap on the window. I walked over the window to see a small brown owl flying in circles otherwise known as Pig(A/N I think that's it. Do you know whose owl this is?). I opened the window and Pig flew onto the desk. I took the letter and fed him some treats. I opened the letter to find this:

Dear Hermione,

Where are you? You didn't even spend time with me! Your such an ungrateful bitch! I mean you're so lucky I haven't broken up with you. If you don't answer some of my questions as soon as you get this letter you know what.

Love,

Ron

I looked at the letter and went into a trance. In a week I'd be going back to hell. I'd be back with that bastard. Living in the same castle with him it would be horrible.

I decided to make sure that when I did go back that I'd want it to be on a good note.

Dear Ron,

I found out that I've been a pureblood my whole life. I'm Blaise's Sister. I'm Hermione Sabrina Zabini. I know this is shocking news and my new family wanted me for me to spend as much time with them as possible so I'm living with them. I hoping nothing changes now that I'm a rich pureblood.

Love,

Hermione

I sent the letter off with Pig right when Jesse flooed back.

"You got everything?" I asked.

"Ya," she replied.

"Well have you got clubbing clothes because that's what we're doing tonight."

"Of course, who knows Mya better than her best friend. One of your favorite things is clubbing." She replied.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go warn my brother what we're doing tonight so he won't get mad. When I get back up we can start to get ready so we'll be done by 9." I hurried down 1 flight of stairs to where Blaise was staying that day.

"Blaise? Where are you?" I called.

"I'm right here, mione, " said Blaise. He was standing about 5 bedrooms down from where I was looking. I walked over to him.

" Blaise Jesse and me are going clubbing tonight so we'll see you tomorrow morning. Ok?"

"Um…..ok. I guess just be safe and if you get in trouble just scream Blaise really loudly." He replied.

"thanks." With that I ran back up the stairs it was now about 7 at night and we only had an hour and a half to get ready. We started off with taking showers. After I took my shower I went to my closet and went through a hidden door to the clubbing part of my closet. I decided on a nice black skirt that was about knee length but when you spinned it flew up and a nice black halter that had a few sparkles do go along with black flip flops for comfort. These clothes were only for my clubbing days which were becoming very few since I'd been with Blaise. I walked out and put on a black head band it was already 8:30. I looked to see Jesse in a blue mini skirt and a white tube top that was too tight and her boobs were nearly falling out and with white flip flops. She had a blue head band in to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"You look gorgeous," I complimented her.

"Thanks and same goes to you," Jesse replied.

"ok, well so we're not late we'd better head out. We'll be flooing to the city and its only a few meters in." We stepped in the fireplace and screamed Buck City. I felt the horrible swirling sensation in my stomach and I finally landed on my feet in a the fire place of a nice café. I wasn't dirty luckily and I had to step back quickly before Jesse landed on top of me. As I walked out it was so stupid of me not to notice the blondish-white hair of Malfoy. So we stepped out into the street and looked around there were 2 or 3 clubs around all very in.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Hm… I don't know. Wait! Let's go to Aqua blue." Jesse suggested. We walked over and he checked 2 make sure we were of age. It was a teen club for 16 to 20 year olds. After we got in we decided to get some drinks. I ordered a strawberry daquirri which unfortunately had to be a virgin and she ordered a virgin pina colada. After I had finished I dragged her on to the dance floor. I swayed my hips to the music and I felt a pair of hands hook onto my hips. I turned around to see…..

Oh what are you guys gonna do now? You don't know who it is! Haha……..

OK well review…..please and thanx…


	5. Huh?

_I turned around to see….._

I turned around to see red. Oh no! Red hair is what I saw and I know who's dancing with me. I started to pull a bit farther away from the two hands, but as soon as I moved a millimeter away from him he pulled me straight back into his chest. As a slow turned on he turned me around.

"Hello Hermione," said Ron.

"Hi," I put on a fake smile hoping that this night might go quicker. He pulled me till the point where we were basically having dry sex. I put my hands on his chest and gently pushed away.

"Hermione, don't you want to dance with me?" he asked.

"Um….. I have to go to the bathroom," and with that said I slipped towards the bathroom as stealthily as I could. I didn't know what to do as soon as I got in a stall I just kind of sat there like a sitting duck. What could I do? I decided to lie and tell Jesse that I wanted to go home because I wasn't feeling well but as soon as I stepped out the door I wish I had stayed locked up in the stall confused bout what to do. There was Ron standing at his 6'2 towering over me. He grabbed my arm and held it tight.

"So now you don't want to dance with me, Hermione?" He spat.

"No, I'm just not feeling well Ron. Please let go your hurting me,"

"No, I won't let go, you mudblood whore. Your probably were meeting some other guy here, it's a good thing I showed up," Ron said.

"No, I just came out to have fun, and maybe get a few numbers," I mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?" he said in that oh-so-dangerous voice.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Stop lying, bitch" and with that he slapped me smack on the cheek where I flew and hit my head against the wall. Then all I heard was

"Weasel, I should've known you were no good." I didn't recognize the voice and after that everything went blurry and I blacked out. I woke up in my bed the next morning and Jesse was sleeping on top of the covers next to me in the same clothes she was wearing last night. As soon as I tried to sit up I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded so I lied back down and tried to wake up Jesse.

"Jesse wake up!" I shook her vigorously as the pain in my head increased. She finally rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Your awake! Oh my god. Let me go get, Blaise." She sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. A few minutes later she came back up with Blaise following on her tail.

"Hermoine!" He came and hugged me.

"what's going on?" I asked.

"You don't remember I didn't think you would. Well see we followed you guys last night just to make sure you wouldn't get into any trouble. So we heard you and Ron arguing and well my buddy Draco nearly tore Ron into pieces he was so mad that you were hurt. We rushed you to the hospital because you had hit your head and lost a lot of blood and you were starting to look on the pale side. Now you are back here in your own bed." Blaise concluded.

"So, I guess now you know about me and Ron."

"Ya. Why didn't you tell us!" Jesse screamed.

" I don't know. I was afraid I guess."

"Well I think you owe an apology to Draco and maybe a thanks," Blaise said.

"Um….maybe later," with those words I fell asleep.

REVIEW!


	6. Thanks

"_Um….maybe later," with those words I fell asleep._

I woke up and felt a lot better. It had been a long day and I slept through it. I woke up and it was 8 in the morning. I got up out of bed feeling a bit queasy. I showered and put on low rise jeans and a black shirt saying how many licks? with an owl on the front. I walked down the stairs.

"Blaise!" I called.

"Yes, mione?" He called back he was on the 3rd floor.

"Wow, I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you. Well anyways is Draco here?" I asked.

"Yah, I'll show you. I'm glad you finally came around," he said giving me a hug. We walked towards the left and knocked on the door. There was a grunt a thump and you heard heavy foot steps coming towards the door. A sleepy Draco opened the door.

"Hi, Draco" I blushed seeing that he only had boxers on. "Um…..I just wanted to say thanks for saving me. I mean he was never this bad before," I said.

"You mean he's done this to you before?" he asked. All of a sudden his eyes were lit up and didn't look sleepy anymore.

"Well-" I was quickly cut off by Draco dragging me into the room and he sat me down on the couch where he sat across from me.

"Continue…."

"Ok, well yes. He started after we had an argument over whether I was having a fling with Seamus or not and well he slapped me and beat me then left me on the floor. It happened a few more times-" Once again I was interrupted.

"How many more times?" Draco asked.

" About 15 more times. Each time it'd get a bit worse and it'd be harder to cover up the wounds. This was the worst one though. I never believed him to be so violent and I was too scared to back out of the relationship because for sure then he'd kill me. I don't know what to do Draco!" I said and that's when I couldn't help and cry. I was so confused. I felt an arm around me and I felt Draco pull me into a comforting hug so I was crying on his chest. It feels so good…..no! I can't think that. I have an abusive boyfriend waiting to kill me. I cried for what felt like forever and Draco didn't shush me he just held me and let me cry. He didn't tell me it was going to be okay because he knew it wasn't. This was exactly what I had wanted and needed forever.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm such a loser," I said. This time he shushed me.

"No, you're not Hermione. You're one of the best witches that Hogwarts has ever seen and you have every right to cry for being mistreated. That is wrong and no matter what he says he will not hurt you again. That is a promise I'm making to you," He stated.

"Thank you, Draco" I said when I felt his lips on mine. It felt so right. I kissed him back. Then I pulled back and just laid my head in his lap while he stroked my hair thinking. That was amazing and wrong but yet so amazing. I need some one like that but will Draco like me back? Or was that just a mistake?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok, you guys have everyone reason to hate me because I didn't update in a while. I'm sorry I got lazy and then started a new story and then decided I needed to update this one. So I apologize. Please review…..**

**xoxoxoo**


	7. Shopping

"_Thank you, Draco" I said when I felt his lips on mine. It felt so right. I kissed him back. Then I pulled back and just laid my head in his lap while he stroked my hair thinking. That was amazing and wrong but yet so amazing. I need some one like that but will Draco like me back? Or was that just a mistake?_

I decided it was time for me to go after half an hour of just lying in his lap.

"Draco, I'm going to go and well just hang around in my room for a little while I'm still not feeling that great," I said.

"Okay, I'll be down here if you need me," He replied. I walked out of his room and back upstairs into mine. I looked at the clock and it read 3 p.m. My stomach grumbled. Why am I always hungry at 3 p.m? I didn't feel like moving so I called for a house elf.

"Zowie!" I screamed. I saw a little house elf appear in my room. "Can you make me some Chicken Friend rice, please?" And with that she was gone. I laid down on my bed. What to do? A few more days and I get to see Ronald. I'm afraid I want to break up with him but I can't. Breaking up is not an option. I just need him to find someone better than me. Some one needs to put him in jail or something. I heard a slight pop and looked over to see Zowie with a tray.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed the plate from her hand. I was starving about another half hour later I was lying on my bed with a full stomach. I can't stop thinking. I need to get out of here. I walked out of my room and not knowing where to go. I decided to just kind of run away. I grabbed my cell phone and some money and ran out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of here. I ran and kept running. I stopped when I reached the center of town. I didn't know what to do I was just so confused. I decided to run back home and go to the ranch. When I got there. I rode Lightning for hours. He was a black stallion. A gorgeous black stallion. I felt better but I realized that by the time I was done it was 9 in the evening. I walked back into the house and took a shower than went to bed. The next few days were the same I just continued riding every day…..Lightning he was just amazing. It was my last day before break.

"Where've you been lately?" Blaise asked wandering into my room. "It's like you haven't even been living here since the accident,"

"I've been riding, Lightning. He's such a beautiful horse," I replied putting away my clothes.

"So would you like to go out and get your supplies and other things? I already called Ginny for you," He said.

"Oh yes! Thanks Blaise! When is she coming?" I asked looking at the clock. It was already 1.

"In about half an hour. Have fun," he said throwing me a sack of money and with that he disappeared. I got dressed in a light blue skirt that flowed to my knees and a black tank top with some black flip flops. I let my hair fall down and it was in gentle ringlets. I was ready to go as soon as Ginny flooed in.

"Hey!" I said giving her a big hug.

"Hey to you to!" She said. "we missed having you spend your last week there but then having to spend it here couldn't have been so bad…" she said looking around.

"No time to waste let's go shopping! I'll have the house elves get our supplies and we're going for new clothes!" I said. For once in the last week I didn't feel confused or anything I just felt like me. I dragged her out and we went into town. I decided to drag her into wet seal. I bought her 6 new outfits and 2 for myself. I paid and we walked out. Then we went into Victoria's Secret. I bought some more boy shorts, and a new set of pajamas nothing like really sexual and 6 new bras….I got her a whole new lingerie set. We had so much fun we went to 6 more stores and then we decided to come home.

When we walked into the house we were giggling like mad women. It was at 9 once again and I didn't want to be alone so I asked her to stay with me. She flooed home and asked her mom and then brought all her stuff with her so she can spend the night.

"I'm so excited Ginny it's my last year. Oh did I tell you what Draco and I did?" WE were sitting on my bed and it was about 11 now.

"no, what did you guys do? And it's Draco now? Hm…" she replied.

"Well, I came to thank him for saving me from Ron. You know what happened right?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm really sorry about that. I think he's gone mental but anyways continue on," Gin replied.

"Ok, so I went down to apologize and well we kissed and I think I like him Ginny. It was so nice when he comforted me and it was cool just to be around him. It was wonderful having him holding me and then when he kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. The only problem is I don't think he likes me. Plus I need to break up with your brother first. Hm…" little did we know that someone was standing behind the door. They knocked and I went over to open the door and saw……

888888888888888888888

**Cliffhanger! Those are always fun……Please update I'm gonna try and update**


	8. Train ride home

_The only problem is I don't think he likes me. Plus I need to break up with your brother first. Hm…" little did we know that someone was standing behind the door. They knocked and I went over to open the door and saw……_

They knocked and I went over to open the door and saw Draco. Oh great…he probably heard me. Gosh! Does my life have to go down in flames?

"Hi" I said smiling.

"Hey, um just a friendly reminder we have to be ready by 10 tomorrow morning since it is the train ride. Okay?" He asked.

"Ya, we'll be ready. Bye," I replied practically kicking him out. As soon as I heard footsteps on the stairs I started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! GINNY! He probably heard that and what is he going to think now? Probably that I'm some loser freak…..oh Ginny," I finished and calmed down I slowly just started to rock. "I'm sorry Ginny but can we please just go to bed now?" She nodded her head, gave me a hug, and got up to go to her room. I don't know what's going on. I just want him to like me as much as I like him. I laid down and brought my favorite stuffed animal close to me. It was a blue teddy bear. It was from my best friend. He had dirty blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. We left each other when we were 7. He was the sweetest boy ever, I miss him so. I smiled at the thought as I drifted into a dream filled sleep:

"_Mione! Come with me in the fields. Come play with me!" _

"_I'm coming Davie!" I ran towards him. My long brown locks bounced and as I looked around I felt almost lost. "Davie? DAVIE! Where are you?"_

"_Right here!" He came and grabbed my hand and started running again. We stopped when we came to the edge of the field which was ended by a lake._

"_Oh! It's really pretty," I said admiring the lake._

"_I know. It reminds me of how pretty you are," he responded._

"_Davie, I love you," I said pulling him into a hug._

"_I love you too. Bestest Friends forever?" He asked._

"_Yah," I replied. That's when he started tickling me. I pinned him to the ground. "No way!" He flipped me back over and continued until I couldn't breathe. "Alright, you win. This round only though." We played in the water and we splashed until it got dark. We sat at the edge and laid down. "Davie, you promise you won't leave me ever?" I asked._

"_I promise. You promise you won't leave me ever?" He asked._

"_Yes," I replied. We were holding hands in a don't-ever-leave- me way. When we got bored we ran back home through the fields. At the edge of the field was a man with light blonde hair._

"_DAVIE!" he yelled. He looked extremely angry._

"_I have to go, Mione. Here remember me with this," he said as he handed me the teddy bear. "Keep it forever, Mione. You'll see me soon. I promise," he said as he ran off. The man gripped him very harshly and they walked off. I ran home that night, alone._

I woke up with a start. It was 7 a.m. That was the last time I ever saw Davie, at the age of 7 and even though it's really dorky I believe I'll see him again. One day, somehow, I will. I decided to ahead and take a shower. I walked in the bathroom and stripped my clothes. I stepped into the hot shower and just stood there for 20 minutes before I actually started bathing. After I stepped out. I pulled on white capris and then a baby green tank top that said The grass is greener on my side so come on over. I finished packing by the time I was done it was already 9. I went to go check on Ginny.

"Ginny?" I said as I knocked on the door. She answered immediately dressed in black capris and a dark blue tank that said you take me higher than the sky. She smiled.

"Hey, ready to go downstairs?" I asked. She nodded and we walked down the stairs to a kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"'

"Um..nothing really. Whatever you want," she replied. We ordered a bagel and cream cheese with orange juice. After we headed upstairs and grabbed our stuff. We headed back down and were ready by 9:59.

"Perfect," I said smiling at Ginny. The boys came down at 10.

"Ready to go?" Blaise asked.

"Of course," I replied. We climbed into the limo. It was a quiet for 10 minutes and we still had another half hour to go. I can't do this. I took out my black ipod and whispered "Accio car applicator". I plugged it in and played I'm in Luv (Wit a stripper). The boys started to bob their heads and I just couldn't help but burst out laughing. They looked like bobble heads or something.

"Oh-my-god! Are-you-guys-bobble-heads?" I asked through bursts of laughter. They looked at each other in confusion. "Oh forget it!" and they continued. I was in a fit of giggles for the rest of the ride. When we arrived the boys took our stuff out.

"What gentleman you are?" I said to Draco.

"My lady, may I escort you to the train? And then to our heads meeting?" He replied holding out his arm.

"Why, yes sir," I responded as I took his arm.

"May I say that you look stunning today," Draco complimented.

"And I don't look stunning every day?" I asked.

"Well of course, I just meant that, um," He replied.

"It's okay, Draco I got what you meant," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked a bit flushed. "Is some one blushing?" I asked.

"No," he said and put on a stern look, but you could see his smile creeping out.

"Right..," I said giggling at his expression. We stepped on the train, immediately everybody's expression changed into questioning looks. We immediately heard whispers and giggles, and groans from the girls. We just continued walking until I saw my regular compartment.

"Um, Draco wait," I said. I walked into the compartment.

"Hey boys," I said as I walked in. I smiled a faint smile at Ron and I couldn't help but beam at Harry. "It's really nice to see you," I said looking at Harry. I gave him a hug and went over to Ron to do the same. I was really excited to see Harry but Ron not so much. I gave Ron a kiss on the cheek as I hugged him. "Well I have to go Heads meeting," and I walked out.

"how can you still act like nothing has happened between you?" Draco asked.

"Because, I'm used to it. That's what I do so no one else knows. Now come on before we're late," we rushed off to the Heads meeting. As we entered there was the headmaster sitting down. I was amazed by the size and the niceness of the compartment but I had to pay attention to the headmaster.

"Okay well you guys being very smart should know that I would normally go through the rules. Okay well I've crossed that off the list because you guys should know that already, and even if you don't I'm giving you a little packet reminding you of everything. It's only 3 pages so it's not that big or heavy. Now I have a new student that will be a prefect automatically under special circumstances. He transferred from Beaubaxtons. I would like for you two to explain everything to him. His name is Davie. Please come in," He motioned his hands toward the door. I looked up to see a dirty blonde boy with amazing blue eyes. Amazing blue eyes that looked so familiar…hm.

"This is Davie please make him feel comfortable." And with that Dumbledore left. "Accio Teddy bear" I whispered and in my hands flew my blue teddy bear.

"Hi Davie, My name is Hermione," I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Hello Hermione. Nice to meet you again," he said smiling.

"Oh my god! Davie it's you?"

"Yes, and Mione it's you?"

"Oh my god! Davie I knew you would come back to me!" I said while I gave him a hug.

"I'd never break my promise," he replied. I beamed at him. This would make my year. My best friend after 10 years just having disappeared returned to me.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're a wizard! Oh my god! I never knew!" I was just so excited.

"And you are? Draco Malfoy? Am I correct?" Davie asked.

"Wait, how do you know Davie?" I asked.

"Well Draco would you like to answer?" Davie asked.

"Not really but I might as well. Hermione a long time ago I had a twin and well you're staring at him," Draco replied.

"Oh my god! That makes sense because the last time I saw Davie he was being called by a man with really light blonde hair. Wait that's your dad! You're a Malfoy! Why didn't I ever see you around with Draco and stuff?" I asked.

"Lucius banished me and ignored me from his household because I wouldn't obey him like some one over there. I didn't agree with him at a young age and especially when I'd go to play with you. He hates muggles without even knowing you and I just can't deal with that. So my mum the more compassionate one sent me off to get an early study and then she sent me off naturally sending me money. My dad didn't even know I was gone and he didn't care. I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to you Hermione I mean I really am. I wanted too but I just couldn't," Davie finished.

"It's okay I understand, but at least you kept your promise, but now I think it's time to get caught up on everything we've missed. First we're still best friends right?"

"Of course, it would never change no matter what. I see you kept my teddy bear," Davie replied. We spent the rest of the trip catching up on what happened in the past ten years. The time just seemed to past too fast and the train ride didn't seem long enough. I even got on the subject of Ron and he promised he would be there with me through it all and I couldn't thank him enough.

"You know. Now I've realized how much I've missed you. You were always there to protect me and wow I'm just so glad your back. Aren't you Draco?" I said looking at him he looked extremely sour.

"Ya, sure," He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Gosh! You finally get to see your twin brother and you just don't give a fuck! I mean what's up with that? Obviously he's the only one with some compassion!" I yelled.

"Mione, don't get mad. He's just jealous because he's never had a friend that's a girl that's as beautiful as you," Davie responded.

"Thanks," I blushed so hard. The ride was over and we checked the train to make sure all the kids were gone. We climbed into the final carriage.

88888888888888888888888888

The next chapter will be about the feast and the new dormitories. I'll update by Friday promise. Thanks so much…..REVIEW!

Xoxoxo

Dracoshott28


	9. First Night Home

"_Mione, don't get mad. He's just jealous because he's never had a friend that's a girl that's as beautiful as you," Davie responded._

"_Thanks," I blushed so hard. The ride was over and we checked the train to make sure all the kids were gone. We climbed into the final carriage._

I smiled at Davie as I sat next to him. It all just seemed so fairy tale besides Draco's behavior towards his twin. I mean seriously what is up with that? Well whatever. I looked again at Davie but very secretly checking him out. He had his dirty blonde hair that went over his ears and then right over his eyes. He still had those amazing blue eyes that I got lost in the second I looked. I saw earlier his nice pecks and six pack that he had when he was wearing his black muscle shirt, and just the thought that I would be sharing a tower with him and the other prefects but whatever. I smiled at the thought of me being the head of everyone along with Draco but hey and Ron. Oh no, Ron! What am I going to do? Davie's got my back but I'm scared to do it. What will I say? How will he react? Okay, I'm going to do it tonight and get it over with. I looked up and saw the huge castle in view. I remember going across the lake in the first year. It looked haunting and humungous but now it looks like a comfortable home. The carriage took an abrupt stop. I looked at Davie and shared a knowing smile I think he got what I meant because he just nodded his head and grabbed my hand. He stepped out and helped me out too. I was scared but I have Davie and I'm safe with him. We walked in and I forgot he had to wait with the first years so I relucantantly let go of his hand and continued walking into the Great Hall. I sat down next to Harry leaving an empty space because I was pretty sure with Davie's pure heart he was going to be in Gryffindor. I watched as the first years were placed. They all looked so scared when the hat was sat on their head so cute and fragile. After all the first years were placed there were 5 Gryffindors, 8 Slytherins, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 6 Ravenclaws. I smiled when I saw Davie walk up.

"This is our new transfer student from Beauxbaxtons. His name is Davie Malfoy. Yes, I know another Malfoy. He is a prefect so he will be living in the prefect tower and well now he will be sorted," said Dumbledore with that slight twinkle in his eye. Davie walked up and sat under the hat. It seemed that it took the hat a second to decide before he screamed out "Gryffindor!" The whole hall was silent until the Gryffindors burst out in cheers and welcomed him over. I waved him over and he sat down next to me.

"Oh and one last announcement, Draco and Hermione are Head boy and Head girl. They shall be living with the prefects in the tower so please all prefects stay behind. Now let's eat!" He said and tables filled with food. We began to eat when Davie asked me a question.

"Why'd everyone go silent when the hat said I was in Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Well you're the first Malfoy ever to be in Gryffindor. The rest were all in Slytherin, so I guess it really shocked us all, Davie," I replied and that's when Ron popped in.

"So how do you know Hermione, Davie?" He asked.

"She's been my best friend since forever," He replied calmly.

"Oh, so you guys have never been anything more than friends?" Ron questioned jealously.

"Well, no, we actually lost touch for ten years and I just found her a couple of hours ago," Davie replied.

"Oh," Ron replied obviously pissed that he couldn't find some reason to hurt me. I giggled silently and continued to eat my food. It felt so good to be home and taste all kinds of different foods. We finished and then all of us waited for Dumbledore to show us where to go. He lead us up three flights of stairs and a portrait of kids all together with different house colors playing tag and running around.

"Password please?" asked a little girl that looked like me when I was younger.

"Dippin' Dots," Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open. "Welcome to your new common room. You'll see that everyone's name is engraved on their door in either a silver or gold name plate. Please enjoy and remember no classes this week," He said and walked out. I stepped in and was amazed. The common room was 3 times the size of a normal one and everyone had their own desk. It had 6 couches and 3 love seats and then 2 arm chairs and it was all a nice blue and brown color. There was 4 more doors on that floor. I couldn't wait to explore. I went to the first door on my right and it was more of a swinging door then a regular door so I pushed it open to find a humungous kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and a refrigerator that takes pictures. I look and see a table that seats 18 people and 2 smaller tables that seat 4 just in case. I walked out of the room and into the next to see all the appliances one could ever want but 2 of everything and now I knew that my laptop would work. I smiled just so flabbergasted by everything but excited to put it all in use. I walked out of the electronic room to see a movie theater with the snack stand and everything and it fit at least 40 people. I walked out of the room and into the last to see a exercise room with all the equipment needed and it was all brand new. I jumped I was so excited that I would be able to continue my daily workout. I was ready to get this thing with Ron over with so I slowly headed out of the room. I was shaking and I felt really hot and sweaty. I walked out. I spotted Ron gazing at the flat screen T.V. over the fire place and not only were they there but they seemed to be on the walls over the desks. Wait they must computers for muggle studies! I thought smiling, but my smile fell as soon as I saw Ron walking over.

"Hey babe," He said as he put his arm around me.

"Um….Ron, I think we need to talk," I said staring at my feet. I lead him out into the hall which was totally deserted. I also put a silencing spell around us.

" So what's up?" he said very calmly.

"Ron, I don't think we're working out," I said still staring at my feet. I was afraid to see his reaction.

"Why babe? I thought everything was perfect. It's because of that Davie guy isn't it?" He said looking at me. I knew that look that only met one thing.

"No, I just think it's not working out," I repeated. He took a step closer and I stepped back afraid.

"It's because of him isn't he?" he asked his voice getting a bit louder.

"No," I said very quietly. He came and slapped me hard I fell to the ground but I didn't make a sound.

"You're such a lying bitch!" He said kicking me hard in the stomach. "Get up!" He yelled. I stood up slowly and I couldn't help but cringe in pain. I looked him straight in the eye and saw exactly what he was going to do next. He pushed me up against the wall hard. He slowly ripped my shirt and pants off leaving me only in my lacy boy shorts and my black bra.

**RAPE SCENE-PLZ DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

"Looks like you were waiting for me Hermione," He said. He slowly kissed on my neck furiously, biting me hard enough to draw blood. I wanted to scream but I knew I hard to stay strong. I kept my mouth shut and bit on my lower lip. He slowly started pulling down my boy shorts. I wanted to slap him for this violation but I knew it'd only bring me more pain in the end. He undid his pants and shoved himself inside of me forcefully. Very forcefully. I could feel the hot liquid which I presumed to be my blood sliding down my legs. I finally screamed out in pain when he slapped me hard. That shut me up. He slid in and out forcefully until I finally felt him slide out of me being satisfied. He pulled up his pants.

"Thanks babe for one last good time before it ended. I enjoyed it call me anytime if you want another fuck and remember you wouldn't want to report me," he warned as I looked up and he slapped me one more time and I saw him walk back in the common room. I looked around and everything was starting to get blurry. It all started to fade away but I knew what I had to do. I slowly walked in as everything got blurrier. I knew I had to hurry so I slowly walked up the staircase looking for his room. I finally found his door and opened it and as soon as I did I passed out.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I heard him scream far off in the distance.


	10. Nice Day

_I knew I had to hurry so I slowly walked up the staircase looking for his room. I finally found his door and opened it and as soon as I did I passed out._

"_Hermione! Hermione!" I heard him scream far off in the distance_.

I woke up and was totally confused...and when I turned I saw Davie looking at me.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours," I looked around to see it wasn't my room nor the infimary...but I'm guessing. It was mainly black and silver with some green here and there.

"You healed me?"

"Ya,"

"Thanks... I mean you saved my life I'm in eternal debt to you," i said a slow smile growing on my face. "how bad is it?" I asked curiously.

"A few scratches and cuts...lots of bruises. A few broken ribs that are all healed. I'm amazed by the quick recovery you seemed to have; you had the shit scared out of me when you passed out." He said with a worried expression.

"well um..can i go?"

"ya, you're pretty much healed," he said smiling and came to help me out of his bed. We went upstairs to my room.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I just don't you know feel comfortable...he's in this dorm...somewhere," and i shuddered just a the thought.

"Ya, of course," he said and he stripped off his clothes until he was in just his boxers and i pulled on some short shorts and tank and got into the bed. I immediatley curled up into his chest and I felt him kiss my forhead lightlyas I drifted off into a deep sleep.I woke up the next day...and openend my eyes to see no one.

"Davie? DAVIE?" I screamed and he popped in the door.

"Ya?"

"Oh nothing...sorry." I walked out of my room and in the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. I felt all the cuts as the water ran down my body. I winced slighlty. I must have had numbing potion or a pain potion because I couldn't feel them then. I washed my body and hair with a strawberry scent and rinsed then stepped out. I examined myself. My lip was cut and i had black and blue bruises everywhere. I put a concealment charm on and i looked normal. I straightenend my hair and got dressed in blue jeans and a white halter top with some white sneakers. I put in a white hairband and then put on some clear lip gloss. I walked out and it aws already 3 in the afternoon. I was so hungry. I walked over to the kitchen and made me some quesidillas...one of my favorites.I wlaked into Dracos' room an dthere he was sitting reading a book.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"Just wanted to hang out."

"Why don't you hang out with _Davie_?" He said anger in his voice.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my fucking problem!"

"What did I do to you?"

"You went to my brother before me."

"O well I've trusted him longer. Get over yourself!"

"No DAMN IT GRANGER!DON-"

"It's Zabini." I stated.

"Oh get out of my face you fucking mudblood."

"You fucking ferret! I HATE YOU! I just wanted to spend time with you and you go beserk and I though you liked me."

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU MUDBLOOD!"

"Well if you did then you'd stop calling me mudblood." I said with venom. Just then Davie walked in with a huge smile.

"What's up?" He asked and then before he could say anything else I kissed him square on the lips.I felt our lips meld together it felt soo good, but I broke the kiss. I gave Ferret the middle finger and walked off.

"Hermione! Wait up!" yelled Davie.

"Ya?" Is aid and he pushed me into the wall and kissed me hard. I Felt his tongue in my mouth as my hands slid up to run through his hair. I smiled into the kiss. He was a good kisser. We broke for air. Wow that was amazing...I though.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Let's go to the theater." I said and we went down and watched well I can't really remember since I was making out with Davie the whole time.He walked me to my door and kissed me on my lips.

I rewrote this cuz i accidently deleted the other one. SORRY!


	11. Jealousy takes over

"Good night, Hermione," he said and walked off. I stood at my door relishing in the practically perfect day. Should I apologize to Draco? No not…tonight. I thought as I pulled on a pair of short shorts and put on a cami. I lied in my bed and drifted off into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning a little dazed but then I smiled thinking of yesterday…I was excited to see him again now. I walked into the bathroom with my clothes. Whoops…There was Draco naked as the day he was born.

"oh shit! Sorry," I said as I rushed out.

"It's okay," he called as I ran out. I was so embarrassed I could feel my cheeks turning pink, but it wasn't the image. The image wasn't bad at all I wonder if Davie was built like that…hm. You could see his abs very clearly and his…wow. I shouldn't be thinking this…it's so wrong. I quickly shook the thought out of my head when I heard Draco say he was out of the bathroom. So I walked back in very slowly and checked to make sure it wasn't a prank. I stepped inside and took a quick shower. I stepped out and pulled on a short denim skirt and a tank top that was slightly ripped on the sides and it was white. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and put on clear lip gloss, when I was finished I sprayed some body spray and walked out. I decided it was time. I walked over to Draco's room and knocked.

"come in!" he yelled. I stepped in slightly nervous. "What do you want?" He asked with venom.

"I wanted to apologize. I had no idea you liked me and I kinda liked you too but ya sorry. I'm with your brother now, but ya you never know what happens if we break up so ya. Please let us still be able to be friends?" I asked.

"Ya, I understand," he said.

"Thanks," I said and gave him a hug it was kind of awkward at first but then I melted into it. I broke away quickly after feeling like it was a while. I smiled at him.

"You wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Ya, sure why not?" He replied.

"Well then why are you still sitting there?" I asked and grabbed his hand. We ran out of the tower and I dragged him down the stairs. We stopped by the kitchens and grabbed some strawberries and I secretly grabbed some chocolate and whip cream. We went outside.

"So what's your secret plan, Hermione?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Well you seem to be in a hurry when we have all afternoon," he said and I nodded thinking about it. He was right…but I don't know. I had a plan I did and I couldn't wait to do it to him. So we walked out by the lake where there was this huge shady tree. I sat underneath it and he followed.

"Well, Draco, if we're gonna be friends I think its time that we get to know eachother better ya know?" I said.

"Ya," He said nodding. I took out a strawberry.

"Close your eyes," I said and he did it. I walked over to him and opened his mouth to put the strawberry in and then I put whip cream around his face. He started freaking I could tell.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said when he opened his eyes and wiped the stuff off. "Oh, I get it," He said as he got the whip cream bottle and I started to run. I ran as fast as I could but today was not a smart day to wear a skirt. I ran and then oof! I hit the ground. He had tackled me and was spraying whip cream all over the front of me. Ew…and it smelled like shit. I pushed him off and conjured a bucket full of water. I threw it all over him and he shrieked because it was so cold. I couldn't help but start laughing. He glared evily and conjured up a water balloon I started to run again but before I could reach any speed I was soaking wet wearing a white shirt.

"uh.." I said and I got myself a water balloon and aimed it directly over his head and he was soaked. I decided to hide in bushes while he looked I hear him call.

"Hermione, come out," he repeated. I laughed and it gave me away the next thing I knew I was soaking wet from head to toe. I did a quick drying spell and ran off to get the whip cream. I got a whip cream filled balloon and magically launched it and the next thing I heard sounded like a battle cry I giggled seeing a whip cream covered Draco run towards me. I grabbed some chocolate syrup and squirted it on him as he came and tackled me….He poured whip cream and chocolate on me like I was a sundae. About an hour later both covered in water, whip cream, and chocolate syrup we were lying by the lake heavily breathing. I was wiped out. We stayed and talked for another 2 hours before deciding it was time to go in. We smiled at eachother while we walked in. As soon as we walked into our tower everyone gasped looking at us.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Draco," I said plainly. Davie came up and dragged me upstairs to take a shower. I didn't wanna date him. He was too brotherly but I didn't know how to tell him.

"Davie," I said as he reached my door. "You're my best friend not my boyfriend. I like you as my bestfriend older brother I mean you're so protective of me and I know you love me but only as a best friend. Am I right?" I asked.

"Ya, you are," He replied. "Now get your arse in the bathtub," he said smiling. It was okay we were over. Really short too but I realized I don't like him. I smiled as I got in the tub and took a nice long bath with all kinds of different coloured bubbles. I immediately relaxed and thought…wow today was fun. I think I like Draco, but still I might not like Davie but god…I'm gonna miss him. I still kind of like him I guess. I smiled a short smile remembering our first kiss. I got out and pulled on my shorts and tank. This is a getting a lot too handle…I said and then all of a sudden I felt a grumble in my stomach. Damn I hadn't eaten like all day…I conjured up some ice cream…wow I'm such a pig, and I sat down on my bed eating my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream…yum. I thought as I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning at 8. I couldn't sleep anymore so I took a quick shower and pulled on a white flowy skirt and a light blue tank top with a white headband and blue flip flops. I decided to go out on the balcony and just look out. It was gorgeous I could see the lake from where I was. I decided it was time for breakfast. I walked downstairs and no one was there. I was a little puzzled, but I shrugged it off. I sat down at the bar and fixed myself some cocoa puffs. I ate them and looked at the clock it was 9:30 and so I decided to start reading. I picked up my favorite book 10 things I hate about you and walked up to my room to start reading. I finished and looked up it was 4' o clock and I was bored. I walked over to Draco's room and knocked. No one answered so I looked in to see no one. I went down to Harry's room and knocked. No one was there either. I went to Davie's room and no one was there either. Where is everyone? Hm.… I thought. I was slightly confused..so I just went back upstairs and fell asleep when I woke up it was 8. I checked everyone's rooms once again and I didn't see anyone. I walked down stairs and everyone screamed "SURPRISE!" everyone was there. It was just a welcome back and congrats to the head boy and head girl but they were too afraid that I wouldn't let them have it. It was fun they had made it a massive dance floor with drinks and food to the side. I smiled and jumped down to run up to Harry.

"Harry! How could you? I was so worried. Where were you earlier?" I asked. I had a 1,000 questions.

"I wanted to have fun, mione, and earlier we were all running around trying to set up for this thing but we put an illusion charm so you couldn't hear or see anything. Pretty clever, huh?" He questioned with a slight smirk.

"Hell yea…" I said and started to dance with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Please review I know Davie and Hermione's relationship was short but wtv…they might get back together….;) anyways please review…back down to 5 reviews…

Love to all my reviewers,

Dracoshott28


	12. Where is everyone?

"Harry! How could you? I was so worried. Where were you earlier?" I asked. I had a 1,000 questions.

"I wanted to have fun, Mione, and earlier we were all running around trying to set up for this thing but we put an illusion charm so you couldn't hear or see anything. Pretty clever, huh?" He questioned with a slight smirk.

"Hell yea…" I said and started to dance with him.

---

I started to grind up slowly against Harry as he grabbed my waist there was muggle music playing in the back ground. I had gotten really good at dancing over the summer before I went to my real home because I had been taking all kinds of different dance classes to keep me in shape and I was having so much fun. I felt Harry pull me a bit closer and him grinding harder against me. I turned around so I was facing his chest and slowly started to draw lines from his abs down. I could hear him groaning slightly and I couldn't help but giggle this was pure torture for Harry. Slowly I could feel him growing hard basically against my stomach since I was so short compared to him. I smiled at Harry now that the song was over and walked off leaving him very upset and horny. I giggled to myself as I felt someone tap me as I drank some wine. Yes me drinking wine I know it's a shocker but beer tastes like shit so ya anyways. I turned around to see Davie.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked it was a slow dance so I thought hey why not.

"I'd be delighted," I said giggling. He took me by my hand and pulled me to a free space and he slowly pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his chest relaxing as we slowly rocked to the beat. It was sweet and charming just like Davie and I smiled at the thought. I asked him to excuse me for a quick second as I got some more wine. Well I thought it was wine till I tasted it and it turned out to be hard tequila but what the hell it's all alcohol. I took about 2 more cups of it before I started to feel a little tipsy. I walked back over to Davie and continued to dance with him for 5 fast songs and 3 slow songs before Draco made his way over to me and asked me to dance. I danced with him for a few songs before I decided I was thirsty and wanted something more to drink so I walked over and got some more wine which made me completely tipsy. That's when I decided it would be fun to get on the table and show everyone the table dance I learned. Did I mention like the whole 7th class was here. Well I got on the table and slowly started to do my little dance. Everyone's eyes were on me as they watched me get on the table and start my dance. I started to sway my hips to the music and moved my body copying some of Shakira's moves when I heard someone say take it off. I decided why the hell not and I took off my white tank top leaving me in white lacy bra and getting cat calls from all the guys. I threw it into the crowd while I slowly started to dance again to the music. It was very obvious all of my movements in the upper body now. I started doing the chest roll and anything else I could think of before I put my hands on the edge of my skirt and started to pull before I felt someone pull me off the table and I started to scream like a big baby in front of everyone.

"Put me down right now!" I turned to see Davie carrying me. "Davie, put me down or I'll hate you forever!" I screamed and I kicked him hard in the chest.

"Ouch, Mione, that hurt!" he said. " Draco, Harry, move everyone out of here in the next 15 minutes," He said and they both walked off.

"No Davie, the party was just getting started," I whined.

"No, it's 2 in the morning already," Davie answered.

"But, Davie, I wanna dance and play, please?" I said putting on my puppy dog eyes.

"No, you're drunk. No more dancing and playing," Davie replied as he carried me up the stairs finally getting me through the crowd. He marched me up the stairs and plopped me on my bed. I pulled Davie on top of me, and planted a kiss on his lips. He slowly started to kiss me back, and then I felt his tongue go across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I welcomed it. We continued till he broke away.

"Hermione, you're drunk. We shouldn't be doing this," he stated calmly and clearly.

"No, Davie, I still know what I want," I said and pulled him into another kiss as Harry and Draco walked in. Harry didn't look shocked he just looked. I mean there wasn't an emotion in his eyes and Draco looked once again hurt but I didn't care I was drunk and loving Davie, until he pulled away which was like a second after they walked in.

"Davie-," I whined like a big baby kicking and screaming.

"NO. You're way drunk, now I'm gonna put you in bed and give you a hangover potion then leave," Davie said.

"No, Davie, stay with me," I whined again and I pouted and I knew I looked cute.

"Um…okay," he whispered in my ear as he gave me the potions. He nodded at the boys and they all walked out then 20 minutes later he came back in.

"Davie, I love you. I've been waiting to do you for a while, well ever since you got here…but you could consider that awhile. I lost my virginity to Harry. We did it 5 times that night. It was fun, and well sometimes I still screw with him," I said.

"Whoah, Hermione, I hope it's the alcohol talking," he said slightly smiling. "Well let's just go to sleep," he said tucking in the covers around me and slipping his hand around my waist so my face was in his chest and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning very groggily. I looked up to see Davie beaming at me with his bloody white teeth. "Morning," he yelled.

"Could you stop shouting?" I asked and he laughed but his laugh seemed so loud that I covered my ears when he handed me a potion. I looked at him like what the hell is this when he just poured it down my throat. Slowly everything came back into focus and I felt fine.

"Thanks, I really do love you Davie," I said.

"Ya, I know," He scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You told me last night," He replied.

"Oh, shit…Did I say anything else?" I said frantically.

"Well something about you and Harry…" He trailed off.

"Shit! You can never say anything about me losing my virginity to Harry got it?" I can't believe I told him that.

"Hey, it's safe with me. You know I wouldn't tell…"

"Thanks," I said and looked at the clock, it was 9:30. " I think you should go get dressed in your bathroom and I'll get dressed in mine," I said and slipped out of my bed suddenly realizing that I was in my skirt and a bra.

"Davie, why am I not wearing a top?" I asked curiously.

"Well you got really drunk and started to do a table dance," he began.

"Damn, I knew I should've never taken those classes,"

"Well ya, and you started to strip and you were getting ready to take your skirt off before I hauled you off the stage and think you wanted to stay on there…" He said smiling.

"It's not funny!" I yelled but his grin was plastered as big as ever so I chucked a pillow at him and it him square in the face and wiped the grin right off. "Not so funny anymore?" I asked snickering and I ducked as he through the pillow back and I ran off through the bathroom door and locked it as he started firing pillows. I turned around and saw my angel and smiled she was gorgeous. I got into the shower and used a green apple shampoo and slowly lathered my hair and my body. I stepped out and pulled on jean capris and a plain baby blue tank. I blow dried my hair magically and put it half up and half down then put on some clear lip gloss and smiled at myself. I liked the way I looked now. I walked out and back downstairs and I found Draco sitting at the desk playing on the computer and Davie was sitting on the couch talking animatedly with Harry. I plopped down on Davie's lap.

"Thanks for saving my spot," I said smiling. I talked with both of them for a while until I decided I wanted ice cream. I accioed my ice cream and my spoon and listened to them talk. I slowly dosed off being so tired from the night before on Davie. When I woke it was 1 a.m. and I was in my bed in my pajamas. I looked around kind of frightened but okay. I smiled Davie was sitting there next to me watching T.V. He turned towards me.

"So the princess has awoken?" He asked jokingly.

"Ya, thanks for watching out for me. You're absolutely perfect," I said and snuggled up towards him but not before a planting a light kiss on his cheek before I fell asleep. I woke up at 7:15 so I could be ready by 8:15 and then go to breakfast at 8:15. I was excited today because it was the first day of classes and since I did read all of my books over the summer I was all prepared. (Yes, I'm still somewhat of a bookworm.) I smiled while I got into the shower. It was a Monday. I shampooed my hair with apple again and washed myself with apple too before getting out and drying off. I pulled on my school skirt which was gold and red plaid and then pulled on a white polo with the Hogwarts crest. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put on my clear lip gloss. I sprayed a body scent and grabbed my black messenger bag and walked out. I saw Davie had already left and so I flicked my wand and made my bed. I walked down the stairs to see Draco and Davie talking friendly on the couch and they both looked like they were waiting for someone. As soon as I touched the last step they both looked up and smiled. I smiled back at them and said my good mornings to everyone when Harry walked up and hugged my from behind.

"Nice to see you, teddy bear," I said smiling.

"I can tell someone is excited about their last year," He said.

"Of course because after this well this is it," I said my smile wavering a little. "But come on first things first is breakfast," I replied and pulled him, Davie, and Draco along. We walked down to the Great Hall, including Draco because today they took down the house signs and everyone was aloud to sit wherever. I think it was the whole house unity thing because we had always been so separated before. I grabbed a waffle and some sausage and began to eat while talking with my friends. I looked at my timetable. Muggle studies was first and it was weird because it was just a class full of all the people in my dorm, but I guess that made sense since I'm pretty sure we're the only people with computers everywhere. I smiled and all four of us stood up when I realized there was someone missing. GINNY! Where has she been? She is a prefect but I hadn't seen her at all. I'd definitely have to catch up with her sometime soon. I walked into the new classroom to see a teacher I had never seen before standing at the front of the room. She was dressed in a miniskirt that was about midthigh and it was white and she had a tight white polo on. She was pretty and had long blonde hair to the middle of her back and her eyes were a very light blue. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I sat down in the middle of the classroom and the other 3 sat with me at the table. I waited for everyone to arrive before I went to shut the door.

"Welcome. I am Miss Cassie but you guys can call me Cass. I'm about 20 years old and I'm new obviously and I will be teaching you all about muggles," she said smiling brightly and I watched half the guys open their mouths and drool spill out. I sighed disgusted this was going to be an interesting year.

"Well I've decided to get to know each other better we're each going to take a potion and it's going to reveal something most people don't know, but don't worry it won't be your deepest darkest secret," She said giggling. " Okay, I would like you Hermione? Is that right? To come up here first," I stood up and walked to the front of the class. She handed me the potion and I drank it down easily. I wondered what was going to be revealed about me was it me being Blaise's sister…and to think I haven't seen him either and he's a prefect too. Hm…o well! I heard everyone gasp an I tried to figure out what was happening but my back was faced towards them. OH SHIT! MY BACK! But I put a concealing charm on my tattoo no one was supposed to know or see that. Damn…

"Ok well I think you can sit down now, Hermione" She said and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I sat down. Draco scooted over and whispered " Miss bookworm has a tattoo. Hm? I would've never guessed," He stated and then looked ahead. Harry went next and his secret was about him blowing up his aunt and how she flew away and everyone couldn't help but laugh. The next was Davie his was more serious and it was about how his mother had kept him hidden from his father. Then Draco and his was a tattoo of a gorgeous black dragon with the grayest stormiest eyes I had ever seen and he was all over his back and sometimes he ever would fly. I thought it was pretty cool. Then Ginny got up there and hers was about how George let her get drunk when she was 12 and he had snuck her drinks ever since. As she sat down slightly embarrassed I sent her a flying note telling her to meet me in the common room at 9 tonight to talk. She nodded and continued on. The class went on and on and there were some serious, funny, and shocking secrets about everyone but it was cool because we all lived with each other and we all promised to keep it in the tower. The first class was a breeze and we ended up with no homework. I had free period until lunch so I decided I would go get some exercise. I went upstairs and decided I wanted to go swimming so I pulled on a white bikini and grabbed my white pool bag and put on a mini skirt and tank top over. I walked down a few corridors when I saw the indoor pool. (There are surprises everywhere in Hogwarts and I only learned the from Hogwarts: The History) I saw Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Davie all swimming. Did they all read that book? I giggiled to myself and walked in.

"Hullo!" yelled and everyone waved or said hi back. I jumped in from the diving board doing a jagged knife. I smiled as I reached the service and swam over to Ginny.

"Where have you been these last couple of days?" I asked.

"With your brother," she stated with a huge smile.

"You mean?"

"Yes," She answered eagerly and I enveloped her in a hug.

"That's awesome!" I'm so happy for you," I said smiling. We talked for another hour and then just hung out with the guys and swam. I was sitting and just relaxing on a chair when I felt something pulling at my leg. It pulled me all the way into the water and that when I felt a guy's body. I pulled him close and he titled my head and brought his lips to mine and let me remind you we're still underwater. We kissed passionately and I let his tongue slide into his mouth and I tasted his taste. I was losing air so we broke the kiss and came up and I was face to face with….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have finals…so ya very sucky but ya. So 5 reviews and I'll update and I made this chapter long to make up for not updating…and I'm gonna start working on the next chapter so I can get it up sooner.

Well love to my reviewers especially those who review every single time it's really great and I try to do the thing back…s

Love,

Dracoshott28


	13. Mystery Note

I was face to face with Harry. I smiled and laughed genuinely he looked really cute. His messy hair was stuck to his face and his glasses were off revealing his emerald eyes. He was stunning. I smiled at Ginny who had lost interest in him a couple of years ago and who was now currently occupying the heart of my brother Blaise. I went back underwater our lips connecting again and him drawing me closer. It felt amazing not how I expected it would be the first time. I tried to refocus myself on winning this tongue battle. I felt him take over and I let him win and felt a smirk rise on his lips before I pushed him away and swam playfully away from him. I giggled as I swam underwater and could feel the rush of the water behind me but he had to come up for air before  
I did so I continued before I slowly felt my ears popping so I came up smoothing out my hair and smiling as I saw Harry a good 20 feet away from me. I swam back under and hurried because I knew Harry was getting closer until I felt something pull me down. I looked down to see Harry dragging me towards him and I reluctantly gave in. This was the guy who stole my virginity. Okay I willingly gave it to him but hey whatever. I smiled as he pulled our bodies against each other and I loved the way it felt, but truthfully I'm no whore but I like the way any guy's body feels against mine as long as he is in shape. I kissed him short and sweet and got on his back as he swam into shallower water. We got to the 5'6 part and I got on his shoulders willing to play chicken with anyone who was up for it. Too bad the only other girl was Ginny. I watched as Blaise and she got in the water to fight me and Harry and the twins sat watching. We laughed as we clasped our hands trying to push each other off and the boys trying to keep us on top. I watched as Ginny turned to glance because Davie had called her name giving me the chance I needed and I pushed her and him off and laughed hard as I saw her face. I watched as they went underwater and then blew a kiss and winked at Davie for getting her distracted. I knew I was a flirt but I just couldn't help it. I had 3 guys that liked me…what do you expect? I smiled at both Draco and Davie as I waited for them to resurface when I felt myself start to fall as Blaise pushed Harry out from underneath me and Ginny pulled my bikini top not knowing it was all going to unsnap flashing all the guys my C cup boobs.

"GINNY!" I squealed as I fell into the water. I heard her laugh evilly as I splashed into it. I stood up holding my top not being able to re snap it myself. I stood up and both Davie and Draco were staring at me wide eyed. Ginny snapped it and I decided to get out of the water so I could get ready. Davie and Draco walked next to me as we all headed back up to the common room.

"Nice tits, Hermione," Draco said. I blushed.

"Oh shut up!" I said smiling.

"It doesn't change my opinion, Hermione. You were always beautiful," Davie said.

"Thank you, Davie," I said stressing Davie. "At least he's considerate and has manners," I said and watched as Draco threw Davie a big glare. I giggled knowingly. We reached the common room and Draco said the password and we walked in. I went upstairs to get back into my uniform. I took my shower and washed my hair with this pretty ginger smell. I dried myself off and decided that I would put on a black shirt and my red skirt. I left my hair down in its soft ringlets and put on some clear lip gloss before stepping out to see it was 12:55. We had 5 minutees till lunch. I raced downstairs as Ginny as coming down the other set. We saw Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Davie all sitting in the common room. As we came down they all turned around to see who it was.

"Ready to go?" I asked. The boys all shook their heads eagerly. We headed to the Great Hall and filled our plates with food. I got some french fries and a turkey burger. We talked animatedly throughout all of lunch and at 2 we had to go back to class till 6. I had Advanced potions. Oh joy I thought to myself as I walked into the classroom with Snape waiting at his desk. I was on time and I watched as everyone else filed in. Harry had regular potions but Davie, Draco, and Blaise were in it. The table had 4 seats Davie was to my right and Draco was to my left andd Blaise was to the left of Draco. Snape stood up to announce the class had begun.

"Welcome to your final year of Potions. I hope you chose where you sat wisely because the person sat next to you will be your partner so your table will be split in 2 teams persay for the rest of the year. YOur partners will be chose as the 1st and 3rd person to the right is there partner. You will be doing some of the most difficult potions that have ever been invented so welcome and enjoy your year. You first potion will be a simple love potion. In the end you will have to try it out on one or the other and see how it works. The ingredients and instructions are on the board." said Snape as he sat down. This was going to be a hard year of potions. I smiled at Davie who was my partner for the rest of the year. I had no idea if he was a good potionmaker but i was getting ready to find out. He got up and grabbed the ingredients and came back and I sat up the cauldron. As we began to work i could see that he was very efficient. As I chopped up leaves from the Elapagus we started to talk.

"So who wants to take the potion?" he asked.

"Um...I'm not sure if I trust you," I said with a giggle. "I mean it's not like you're a good friend or something," I said smiling.

"Oh really?" He said." I'm not a good friend?" He asked.

"Um...not really," I said.

"So would you like to scream out you lost your virginity to Harry?" He asked threatenlingly but jokingly. I glared at him but it immediatley softend as he started to tickle me and I couldn't help but start laughing out loud.

"Miss Granger no laughing out loud in class! 20 points from Gryfindoor! Mr. Malfoy please don't tickle people in class!" Snape barked. We stopped and immediatley got back to work. We worked with only quiet whispers throughout thee rest of the class. The next class I had was Arithmacy(a/n not sure how it's spelled.)No one was in the class because it was Advanced Arithmacy. I sat through it and sadly it was quite boring since i had read the whole book through the summer.I walked out of Arithmacy and down to the great hall for dinner. I put some pasta and salad on my plate when oddly enough a pitch black owl swept down and dropped a note down into my lap.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 11 o'clock sharp._

_-Your Secret Friend._

_P.S. Make sure you come alone._

I looked at it oddly and Davie and Draco looked over my shoulder and read it.

"Are you gonna go?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. I have to think about it," I said and continued to eat wondering who this secret friend was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm so sorry you guys probably hate me for taking so long to update, but i have to get my computer wiped clean and i've been having a hard time getting to another one. see this isn't even my computer but don't hate me and please still read I promise the update next time will be way sooner. So what do you think? Do You like it?

Love,

Dracoshott28

PLEASE R&R...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. You didn't say

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 11 o'clock sharp._

_-Your Secret Friend._

_P.S. Make sure you come alone._

I looked at it oddly and Davie and Draco looked over my shoulder and read it.

"Are you gonna go?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. I have to think about it," I said and continued to eat wondering who this secret friend was. I finished my food and went up to the tower alone. I went into my room and sat down on my bed. Should I go? I mean is it really safe?I decided that I would go because it could also always be a prank I thought to myself.I turned on the t.v. and watched MTV till 10:50 and then i stood up and snuck out of the common room.I checked the hallway before stepping out and it was totally clear. I rushed through the halls and up stairscases and down until I reached the wall. I'm meeting someone here. I'm meeting someone here. I thought and the door popped up. I looked at it hesitantly before opening it.I walked into see a couch and a chair that looked extremely old and moldy.I saw chains on the wall and I looked at the bed which was completly black and it also ahd chains. I was getting ready to try and sneak out where I turned around to see Ron. OH SHIT! was the only thought that came to my mind.

"So you came to meet your secret friend?" He asked smiling.

"Where've you been Ron?" I asked realizing i hadn't seen him since the first day.

"Oh, Hermione, i thought you were the brightest witch this school has ever seen," he said laughing softly.

"Well that's what they say," I replied.

"Yes so you should've figured out that I would keep my promise." He stated.

"What promise?"

"The one where I said you told anyone I would kill you,"

"You didn't say that and I didn't report you," I said fear unwilling slipping into my voice.

"You told that new best friend of yours,Davie. Yes...Davie maybe not directly but he knows what happend.Along with Malfoy and a few others."He said.

"Okay but you didn't say you'd kill me, you basically said that i wouldn't wanna report you,"

"But you knew the consequences. You're suppossed to be a genius. You know what I'm capable of." He replied.

"Ye-Yes" I stuttered. He walked over and took my head in his hands. I backed up in fear and he slammed my head against the wall.I fell unconscious. I woke up and looked around.I was chained to the bed that I had seen earlier and I was naked. I saw Ron standing at this bar that was there drinking. Drinking Rum out of the bottle. I shifted and he looked over at me.Shit. He stumbled over obviously drunk.

"So has the horny whore awoken?" Ron said spitting and slurring. I just looked up at him hoping he wouldn't do anything too bad and i laughed at the thought.He took the Rum bottle and broke it against my head and I felt an immediate pain flow through my body.He just laughed and started to shed his clothing. He climbed on top of me and breathed in my face and I could smell the alcohol.He laughed again and dug his nails into my back and I could feel the blood seeping through the holes. He thrusted in me and I felt pain with every thrust as he laughed until he finally got an orgasm and fell in a drunken state asleep on top of me. I looked and saw that I had no extra length to move at all. He had planned to keep me here obviously.I lay there waiting and waiting for what seemed like days but was actually only a couple of hours. He woke up and groaned. I guess he had a hangover. He looked up at me and it was like his idea came back in his head. He took a knife out and started to just make little cuts all over my body. My boobs, my thighs, my collarbone, just everywhere and every little cut made the pain that much unbearable.I wanted to scream but I knew better.

"Come on Mudblood! Scream for me!" He yelled at me. He got right in my face and I spit in his face. He was pissed to say the least. "You little mudblood! Do I have to teach you your place in the world?" He said and slapped me so hard I could feel the handprint rising on my face."you big dirty whore!" he yelled as he made a deep cut in my thigh. Oh shit. That's where one of the main arteris is, if I don't medical treatmeant I'll die. He smirked a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"I cut you where one of the main arteries is. You will die and no one will ever suspect it was me, but first I want one last fuck." He said as he thrust in me for the last time. The last time I would be raped by him. The last time I would do anything,but then the door burst open to reveal...

----------------------------------------

Do you like? Was that better? And I finally updated...also please check out my new story it's called The Real Me...

Well please review...thanks love ya!


	15. I'm okay, but are you?

_"I cut you where one of the main arteries is. You will die and no one will ever suspect it was me, but first I want one last fuck." He said as he thrust in me for the last time. The last time I would be raped by him. The last time I would do anything,but then the door burst open to reveal..._Draco. I was forever in debt if he saved me. All of a sudden everything was black. I opened my eyes and everything was white. Hospital White, God I hate that colour. It's too white. Wait a second! What the hell am I doing in the hospital!

"She's awake! She's awake!" I heard a far off voice scream. I couldn't identify it but it was definitely a girl's. Ginny, I thought. All of a sudden I heard a shuffle of feet and there was Madam Pomfrey hovering over me. Busying her self with spells and such I just stared at her.

"Hermione?" She called and I just looked at her. "Hermione?" She called again, and this time I decided to answer.

"Yes?" came out a very soft croak. My throat felt so dry. "Water," I choked out and immediately she scurried to get some water and she was back within seconds. I gulped the glass down in seconds and then turned to finally look at Ginny.

"Hey," she said shyly "how do you feel?".

"I've been worse," I said smiling lightly.

"ya, you would've been dead if not for Draco," she said. And wouldn't you know it the devil himself walked in.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled and I winced. He's loud.

"hi," I said softly as he came over and pummeled me in a hug and I groaned in pain.

"Oh shit! Sorry I forgot! I'm so glad you're alive. I was so scared you were gone when you blacked out," He rambled on for a few minutes before he realized than I was paying no attention and that's when Davie walked.

"Hey," he said walking over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "how's it going?"

"Okay, I'm in pain especially since Draco over there like jumped on me," I said laughing lightly. I tried to pull myself up when a pain shot through my arms. "Ahh...fuck!" I screamed. Then a flood of memories of what happened filled my head. All those cuts he put on my body and all those bruises and that one cut that nearly killed me. I looked at my arms and they only had a few bruises but my body was so weak it felt like someone was continuously beating them. Davie stepped closer and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern showing straight through his voice.

"Just peachy..." I replied sarcasm dripping through my voice. I hate Ron for everything he put me through. I love the guy I met in first year but this Ron was lost he was not the same now. I smiled a sad smile at Davie and Draco who were now both sitting on my bed and Ginny who was sitting in a chair next to it. Davie leaned closer to me and he was practically lying next to me.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there," he whispered in my ear while playing with a loose curl " I promised I would be there for you an d protect you and I let you down. I'm sorry, Mione. I really am," He said and I could've sworn he was close to tears but I could never tell because he left at that moment that Harry walked in.

"Mione, I'm so sorry . I didn't know, I didn't believe, I didn't understand," he said coming over and hugging me.

"It's okay,Harry, but where is he? How long have I been out?" I asked curious

"Well you've been out for a week and um...he's getting sent to Azkaban for attempted murder of you. There is no trial or anything because they already had all the evidence," Harry stated. I stared at him blankly I didn't know what to say. I wasn't happy because Ron doesn't deserve it. I know he's a good guy somewhere down there. I know it he's just a little mental right now and I just didn't understand anything so I closed my eyes and went back into a deep sleep. I woke up 2 days later and this time it was only Davie. He looked so angelic with his dirty blonde hair covering his amazing blue eyes and I could hear him breathing softly as he slept in the chair next to mine. I didn't wanna wake him so I just sat there and stared at him for awhile losing track of time. He had really acted funny 2 days before when I woke up. I think he really felt guilty and I felt so bad because I didn't blame him. I shouldn't have gone alone and I've learned now but he still shouldn't blame himself at all I thought and I sighed out loud and that's when Davie woke up. He gave me a sleepy grin and I couldn't help but beam at him. He was so cute.

"Hi, Hermione. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I replied and I was finally able to pull myself up with my arms.

"Looks like you've made improvement already," he said giving a shy smile.

"Ya," I replied once again giving him a full smile. Why is he so shy! "What's up with you? Why are you so shy? Why are you so scared? What's holding you back? I'm okay but I'm not sure if you are," and with that he looked at me and his eyes were darker than ever and he walked out. He had never walked out on me. What the hell is going on here? Why were his eyes so dark and what's he hiding? I laid there for hours pondering all those questions until I realized I was way deeper than I was supposed to be, but I'm going to figure out what's going on no matter what it takes.

Hey guys!

Okay I know you hate me for taking like 2 months to update but please review and tell me what you think. I'm really sorry...

Love,

Dracoshott28


	16. Night Sky

"_Ya," I replied once again giving him a full smile. Why is he so shy! "What's up with you? Why are you so shy? Why are you so scared? What's holding you back? I'm okay but I'm not sure if you are," and with that he looked at me and his eyes were darker than ever and he walked out. He had never walked out on me. What the hell is going on here? Why were his eyes so dark and what's he hiding? I laid there for hours pondering all those questions until I realized I was way deeper than I was supposed to be, but I'm going to figure out what's going on no matter what it takes._

I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep waking up the next day. It must've been mid day because Harry was in there eating a tart.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you're awake," He said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, maybe he knew something about Davie.

"Yea, sure,"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Davie?"

"Er...hm...no, not really. Why?"

"Just curious..." I replied. He stayed for 20 more minutes before he had to be off to class, and we had a fairly pleasant conversation. After he left Madam Pomfrey came and tried to get me to eat something, but I refused I wasn't hungry. I laid there thinking. Well he's normal around everyone else except me. What is up with him? I was released a week later and I went up to my dorm. It was at night so I was alone. I couldn't wait to get back up to my dorm. As soon as I reached my dorm I said the password and rushed up to my room. I entered and everything was exactly as it was,except for one thing. There was a note on my bed. Curious I walked over and picked it up. It read:

_I know what Davie did. _

Who is this person? What did Davie do? And where did they come from? I put the note back on my bed slightly confused. I wanted to know what he did, but did I really? I went into the bathroom and stripped and took a hot shower. It felt good to be back on my own. I stepped out about a half hour later and got dressed into white shorts and a tight black tank top. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes trying to sleep, but I was plagued with the same nightmare:

"_Hermione, how did you find out?!" he yelled. I looked at him with fear in my eyes._

"_How did I find out what?" I asked deciding maybe it was best to play dumb._

"_You know what I'm talking about," he said sternly._

"_I know what you're talking about, but I don't know who told me. They remain a mystery to me now," I replied._

"_Hermione, tell me, please," he said his voice significantly softer now._

"_I don't know. I'm sorry!" I yelled._

"_Okay, fine. I'll find out on my own," he said and slammed the door shut._

"_But why?" I asked after he left...sliding down the wall and crumpled into a ball._

I woke up at a 4 a.m. I still had 3 hours till I had to get ready. I went out to the balcony with a blanket over my shoulders and sat there. The stars shined as bright as ever and they were just plain beautiful. I sat there just watching and relaxing for the first time in awhile. I didn't want to move. I wanted to pause time and stay here forever. No problems no worries, just the beauty of the night sky and me. I sat there for awhile until I felt a pair of warm arms around me. I looked up to see blue eyes. Only one person had those eyes and that gorgeous dirty blond hair. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I got up and hugged him as he still held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say into my hair, but I didn't ask for what. I didn't want to ruin this. I sat down in his lap and we stayed like that for the next 2 hours with him running his fingers through my hair just comforting me. I knew I wasn't alone, but I knew I still didn't know what Davie was hiding from me, but for right now...this was the only thing I wanted.

Hey!

Okay, you guys must hate me right now and I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. I promise I'll try to get better at updating. It's just it's also my sport season right now too so it's a little hectic but you should get an update by the end of next week.

Thanks so much for your support and everything!

Love you,

Dracoshott28


	17. Davie

"_I'm sorry." I heard him say into my hair, but I didn't ask for what. I didn't want to ruin this. I sat down in his lap and we stayed like that for the next 2 hours with him running his fingers through my hair just comforting me. I knew I wasn't alone, but I knew I still didn't know what Davie was hiding from me, but for right now...this was the only thing I wanted._

I got up from his lap knowing that it was time to get ready. I mean we had watched the sun rise together, which meant for sure it was time. I took a shower and got dressed in a blue skirt and white polo shirt getting ready for the day. I left my hair down in all it waviness and put on lip gloss before deciding it was time to head out. I hurried downstairs and into the common room where Davie was waiting. I grabbed his hand and we walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall together. There was a gasp throughout the hall as we walked in and I could immediately feel the rumors being spread about us getting back together but neither of us cared. We sat down next to each other and ate our breakfast having a quiet conversation with each other. After breakfast we went to class together and we sat next to each other and until lunch we had class and afterwards we both had free blocks. We ate lunch and then went out to the lake to do work in such beautiful weather. There was a slight breeze which pushed my hair gently behind my shoulders and was quite refreshing.

"You look like an angel," he said smiling at me and his blue eyes staring at me intently. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I laughed softly.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him. "You do too," I said looking back at him intently. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as the breeze had just stopped and smiled. He put his hands on both sides of my face and pulled me in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle and I couldn't help but give in. I felt him pushing me gently backwards into the grass and we made out like that for at least a good hour. When we broke loose (not after the hour lol) we stared at each other and smiled. It felt good to do that and be care free for awhile. I almost forgot about Ron and all the bad things that had happened. He came and laid down next to me and I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. His heartbeat put me at ease immediately as we laid there for hours until the sun finally sank with all it's brilliancy and we were back with the stars, by this time I was so out of it I hadn't realized Davie had conjured up dinner or anything so of course when I turned around and saw a little candlelight dinner I was shocked. He smiled devilishly at my shocked expression and I gave him a huge grin. We sat there and ate crab cakes and rice one of my favorite dishes with white wine. As the night went on it got colder so he conjured up a blanket for me and we laid there together.

"Davie, how many stars do you think there are?" I said the child coming out in me.

"Tons, darling, there are millions and millions," he responded.

"why?" I asked.

"Just so you could look at all of them," he said.

"No! Seriously," I said hitting him playfully.

"Because they wanted as many stars as the could fit in the sky," he responded. I had never really studied stars so I didn't know much but it was fun to mess with Davie. The night continued with stupid questions and stupider answer until I fell asleep in his arms outside. I woke up the next morning to find myself back in bed with the best slumber I had in awhile. I looked at the clock and it was 7 a.m. I began to get ready. I jumped in the shower and washed so I smelled like mango. Then I got out and put on a red skirt with a black polo. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and applied the clear lip gloss. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed to breakfast with Davie. This is how the next few weeks past until mid October. I had gotten so close to Davie that he slept with me at night because I didn't want to leave his side. We didn't call each other girlfriend or boyfriend we just kind of did what we wanted. Harry and I spent some time together but not as much as we used to and well Draco was kind of pissed off the whole time so I didn't see much of him. That was until two weeks before the Halloween dance. We were having a meeting in our common room to decide what to do...to say the least it wasn't going to well.

"No we're not having a zoo theme! Are you kidding me?" Ginny yelled at Harry's idea.

"Yea, I'm sorry I have to agree with her," I said as Hannah, Jenna, Angel, Lavendar all agreed. That was just not going to happen.

"Maybe... we should have like a movie theme..." suggested Jenna.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"Like you come dressed as a movie character," she explained.

"Not such a bad idea..." I said considering it. It was actually the best idea we had so far. "What do the rest of you think?" Everyone agreed especially since everyone wanted to stop arguing. "okay and the times are 9-1? Yes? Okay. 4th years and up only..and there will be a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and the weekend after to get dresses and such. Okay there will be an announcement tomorrow at breakfast. How about now we just all relax and watch a movie for the rest of the night?" Everyone agreed eagerly, getting popcorn and candy, and soda all around as we put in The Hill Has Eyes. I sat between Draco and Davie him finally forgiving me, and Ginny in the middle of Blaise and Harry. Throughout the whole movie I ended up burying my face in Draco or Davie's chest it alternating because I realized then that I didn't like scary movies. I ended up falling asleep on Draco's chest. His scent...is amazing. I woke up with Davie's arms around me. It was a Sunday morning so no rush. I looked at the time it was 15 past 12. I got out of bed lightly trying not wake up Davie. I jumped into the shower and washed myself with strawberry. I went back into my room to still see Davie sleeping with his dirty blond hair in his eyes. I dried myself off and pulled out some low rise jeans and a tight black tank top. I put my hair up with a black clip. I applied some clear lip gloss and was ready to go. I tip toed into my room to see that Davie was gone. When I went downstairs he was standing there with his hair all wet hanging in his face. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and some dark jeans. He looked hot. He smiled as I reached him. I grabbed his hand and we headed down to the Great Hall. We sat down with Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny. Ginny smiled at us as we sat down. Did she know something I didn't? I ate my breakfast and then made light conversation waiting for brunch to be over so I could make our announcement to the 4th years and up. Dumbledore finally cleared the tables and silenced the hall so we could speak.

"Hello fellow 4th years and up. I have a very exciting announcement to make. In two weeks time on that Friday we shall be having a ball. A Halloween Ball with the theme of Movies. Your costumes should be in the theme of the movies and the actors. These next upcoming weekends will be weekends for you to go find your costumes. Thank you very much and I can't wait to see you there," I said with a big smile. Our table waited as the rest of the Great Hall filed out with tons of conversations about the upcoming ball. I couldn't wait to see what everyone wore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! It's me. I updated sooner...:)

Please review and tell me your thoughts

xoxox,

Dracoshott28 HAPPY HOLIDAYS


End file.
